<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet by starrystarrytrouble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528518">Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble'>starrystarrytrouble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, so much pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam replaces the Detective's destroyed plant but encounters a surprise. </p><p>(set early in book 2 after Adam smashed the plant in Detective's office)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terr/gifts">Terr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's almost turned around six times. This is his seventh hesitation. </p><p>But retreat is not an option. </p><p>He has caused the damage and it must be remedied. He steels himself and looks at the police HQ. </p><p>This is a mission. Nothing more. </p><p>Adam is familiar with the detective's schedule and knows she won't be in the building right now. She takes a short break at 1pm and wanders to that confusingly over-decorated bakery with Officer Poname. She is back by 1.25pm at the earliest. </p><p>It is 1.12pm. Even a human could sneak in and out in this time frame. </p><p>Walk in. Ignore the boy at reception. Head to her office. Leave the plant on the filing cabinet, exactly as it was. Walk out. </p><p>Rectify the mistake. </p><p>It <em>is</em> a mission, and should be treated as such. </p><p>But he can't remember the last time a mission made his heart thunder so wildly. </p><p>Adam exhales.</p><p>Being in her space, invading her territory, feels unnatural. He knows he could wait until she's back and give her the plant, as Nate insisted he should. </p><p>His skin electrifies as he imagines her eyes widening at the sight of him, joy and surprise her lighting her face. He hears her pulse race, feels the soft parting of her rosy lips bloom into a smile he doesn't deserve as she thanks him. </p><p>And that is exactly why she must not find him there. </p><p>He ambushes any further thoughts of her and purses his lips, resolute. </p><p>It is 1.13pm. Time to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>She enters her office and hits the door with a thump as she jumps back. </p><p>An intruder stands in the corner but her usual instinct to grab her gun is entirely dulled by the pull she feels. </p><p>Her brain recalibrates and takes in the sight. </p><p>"Adam?"</p><p>"Anna," her first name whispered on his lips, rare and exquisite, causes her heart to soar. </p><p>He hears the surge too, feels it match the racing of his own. </p><p>She has caught him. This was not part of the plan. </p><p>And he's made no Plan B. </p><p>"What are you doing in here?"</p><p>Her voice is laden with soft curiosity. </p><p>A thousand things rage through Adam's head. The mission failed. He should have walked in sooner. He spent too long standing there, distracted by being alone in her space. But still, how did he miscalculate?</p><p>He checks the clock above her head. </p><p>1.16pm</p><p>He hasn't. </p><p>"You're back early."</p><p>He regrets the words as soon as he says them. Her mouth curves into a small smile, mischief glittering in her light blue eyes. </p><p>"I can leave again? If you need more alone time?"</p><p>He straightens up, nearly rigid, and sighs. </p><p>"That won't be necessary. I was merely leaving this here. I promised to replace it and I have."</p><p>Her eyes have drifted to his hands which still encircle a blue pot. </p><p>She steps closer to him, with one hand touches the pot, and with the other thumbs the long purple and green leaves. </p><p>And she's silent. </p><p>Nothing but agony lies in this wait. </p><p>Part of him is worried he's got this wrong. It's the not the type of plant she likes or the pot is not to her taste. Perhaps she won't even remember him breaking the first plant. </p><p>This is why, he realises, he wanted to leave it here without her presence.  </p><p>It was bad enough going to the florist, a small place hidden in a city, hundreds of miles from here. Nate's recommended plant nursery. The supernatural who owned the shop was gracious with him, asked him what the intended owner was like. </p><p>"She's delicate," was his first response. </p><p>"Human?" the shopkeeper asked as Adam nodded. </p><p>"But strong."</p><p>And this was the chosen gift. </p><p>It's not a <em>gift</em>, he reminds himself, just a necessary replacement. </p><p>Her eyes are glazed over, he observes, the soft blue orbs staring at the violet leaves as she strokes them. It's times like these where he's glad he cannot access her thoughts. </p><p>"It's a velvet calathea," he says breaking the silence. </p><p>"I know," she replies softly. </p><p>"You do?"</p><p>It's his turn to be utterly puzzled. </p><p>Her breath catches and he feels her heartbeat slow, something usually impossible when he's around. </p><p>"We had one when I was a child. It was my father's favourite."</p><p>He hates himself. All the time he worried he'd pick something she dislikes, when he should've feared getting something painful. </p><p>"I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."</p><p>Soft sunbeams filter in and light up her face and she basks in the gentle glow, silencing him.  </p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>She leaves the memory. Looks up at him and he's almost relieved to feel her heart beat faster again. He wishes to always have that effect and then unwishes the hope away. </p><p>"I like it a lot. It’s my favourite plant, I don't know how you found it. I've looked for one for years."</p><p>Her eyes shine up at him, awe and something else causing him to hold his breath for too many beats. </p><p>"It's my pleasure. I'm sorry I...about the last one."</p><p>She suppresses a laugh at the thought of the muddle of foliage and soil Tina bought from the market that landed on the floor. </p><p>It's incomparable. </p><p>She runs her fingers over the soft leaves, their touch velvet and reassuring against her skin. She wonder if she should say the final thought on her mind. </p><p>She looks up to the lines of his jaw, the usual tension completely removed.   </p><p>And risks it. </p><p>"I was thinking the plant is a lot like you actually."</p><p>He gives her a quizzical look. And a little something more. An urge for her to continue, which she does in a whisper. </p><p>"Unexpected. But perfect."</p><p>He moves involuntarily closer. Eyes locked on hers he raises a hand to touch her cheek. The warm cuts through them both, the current electric. </p><p>She inhales softly and slides her eyes shut gently in expectation. Feels him leans nearer. </p><p>A loud snap jerks then both back. </p><p>"Oh sorry," Verda stands at the door, "I didn't mean to interrupt, Detective. I have the results back."</p><p>Before she can process what's happening, Adam is storming away. </p><p>"Thanks for the plant," she shouts at the door, but he's already gone. </p><p>Her heart rages catastrophically in her chest, so loud, she's sure he'll hear it wherever he goes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading.</p><p>- Ruby / @starrystarrytrouble on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>